This invention relates to a device for securing a mouse ball.
A computer mouse is widely used as a pointing device with personal computers. A common form of computer mouse comprises a housing for gripping in the user's hand, the housing having a bottom wall that slides over a mouse pad. The bottom wall of the housing is formed with an opening that contains a removable retainer plate, and the retainer plate is formed with a circular hole. The diameter of the circular hole in the retainer plate is somewhat smaller than the diameter of the mouse ball, and so the mouse ball is held captive in the housing but protrudes through the hole in the retainer plate.
The retainer plate can be easily removed, often simply by rotating the retainer plate in a counterclockwise direction, and the mouse ball can then be removed. This feature is advantageous because it allows the mouse ball to be removed for cleaning without need for special tools. However, in some respects this feature can also be a disadvantage, particularly when applied to a computer mouse that is used in a school, because if the mouse ball can be easily removed for cleaning by a teacher or technician, it can also be easily removed by a curious or bored student whose plans do not include cleaning and replacing the mouse ball. If unauthorized removal of a mouse ball is not detected by a teacher or other person having reason to ensure that the mouse ball is promptly replaced, the ball might be misplaced and it might then be necessary to obtain either a new mouse ball or replace the entire mouse.